This Is For Keeps
by ItalHunni28
Summary: For the "Get Rid of Carrie" Challenge...my entry! NALEY!


**A/N: FOR THE GET RID OF CARRIE CHALLENGE! **Okay so I decided to take the challenge…this is what I did while I was in California and I'm pissed off that I didn't see Mark Scwahn otherwise I would've given him a piece of my mind for killing us Naley fans for the past few months. ALSO: **I wrote this BEFORE Tuesday's epi,** which, BTW, was frigging awesome! Okay so here's my fic for the challenge…enjoy!

232323

Pain. Such a simple word, but can be inflicted upon so many. This single term brings the worst of life to anything and anyone. It doesn't care who it hurts. It doesn't show concern and right now, for the one lying on the floor in their apartment, was no exception. Pain comes in many forms; physical, emotional, personal… For Melanie Walters, the pain that she felt was all of the above.

Melanie, commonly called Mel, felt pain from every angle. The lactic acid build-up in her abdomen was one of the forms of pain that she felt at this particular second. It was part of her daily schedule, this physical pain. Normally, after 150 sit-ups, she'd let the pain reside and continue with her daily activities. Today, she received a disturbing visit from her older sister and it had sent Mel into a state of disbelief. The news that her sister informed her of was that she had adopted a child. Of course, Mel was excited at first. However, once Mel had caught a glance of the little boy with raven black hair, she became uneasy. The boy was about 4 years old with a pair of the most innocent blue eyes that she had come to know. These eyes were filled with knowledge, fear and a certain glow for something that Mel couldn't put her finger on. When her sister introduced the young boy to her, Mel had received a bad feeling and it nestled itself in the pit of her stomach…like the ones she would receive when she came face-to-face with a guilty human who tried to hide the guilt from the other. She was familiar with this feeling because it was something that she was forced to face everyday. It was a part of her job.

Melanie had the fearful look plastered on the young boy's face in her mind. The more she pictured it, the more anger built up inside of her. The more anger, the more she inflicted pain upon her body. Her abdomen became almost unbearable at this point. She had completed a new grand total of 317 sit-ups before she could no longer bear the pain of the lactate build-up. She took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles. She rose from the spot on the floor and walked to her tiny kitchen to grab a bottle of Gatorade to regenerate her salts. She walked to her couch and collapsed on it. She closed her eyes and recalled her recent encounter with her sister.

_Flashback_

_Mel was on her stomach, pushing her body weight off of the floor. She bounced, chin only the floor as the burn in her arms began to make itself present. She pushed up and down, exhaling every time that her chin touched the floor. She was interrupted by a controlled knock on her door. She arose from her position on her stomach to answer it. She took a peek through her peephole and saw her sister outside of the door. She grinned and rolled her eyes. Mel unlocked the door and was greeted by her older sister, Carrie._

"_Hey Mel."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Can't an older sister just say hi to her little sis?"_

_Melanie wasn;t buying her sister's politeness. There was a hidden plot and she would find out what it was._

"_I'm not buying it Carrie, so just spill."_

_Carrie smirked at Mel. Her smirk turned into a wide grin. Mel knew this look on her older sister; it was the look of pure excitement. Mel had recognized it instantly. There was no denying that Carrie was excited about something. Melanie sighed and raised her left eyebrow to encourage her sister to tell what she was so excited about. Carrie took a deep breath…_

"_I adopted a kid." Melanie looked at Carrie in surprise. She raised both eyebrows to express her shock._

"_You did what?"_

"_I adopted a kid."_

"_Um…" Mel was at a loss for words. "…Congrats?"_

"_That's it? That's all you can say?"_

"_What do you want me to say?"_

"_Be a little more enthusiastic…you're an aunt!"_

_Carrie hugged Mel and Mel just stood there being enveloped by her sister. Mel couldn't shake the bad feeling that she held in the pit of her stomach. Carrie was completely oblivious to the fact that Melanie had just stood there. Carrie released Mel and stared at her before realizing something._

"_OH! Where's my head at? You wanna meet him?"_

"_Uh-"_

"_-Of course you do! Wait right here I'll get him."_

_Carrie left Mel standing in the same spot. Carrie disappeared only a moment before returning with a little boy holding her hand. His raven hair complimented his blue eyes. He was afraid and it was evident. Carrie placed the boy in front of her and placed a hand on either of his shoulders._

"_Mel, this is Jamie…Jamie? This is your new Aunt Melanie."_

_Mel walked towards Jamie and kneeled to be eye-level with him. She held out her hand for Jamie to shake. He looked at her hand and then at her. He grabbed it with hesitation. Mel saw the fear in his expression and she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. __**Why is he so afraid?**__ Carrie could see the confusion in Mel's face and instantly became nervous. She wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulders._

"_Jamie, why don't you go play Play Station while I talk to Melanie?"_

_Jamie looked at Melanie as if to ask if it was okay. Melanie nodded and pointed to the direction of the TV. Jamie walked with caution to where the TV was and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the controller and saw that a game of NBA Live was paused on screen. He sighed and a small tear rolled down his cheek. __**I used to play this with daddy…I wish he were here.**_

_Melanie and Carrie made their way to the kitchen._

"_Want a drink? Water?"_

"_No…but I do need a favour from you…"_

"_I knew it. What is it?"_

"_I need you to get me two plane tickets to Italy."_

"_Italy?"_

"_Yeah. Jamie wants to go there and-"_

"_-And you thought because of my connections I'd be able to get you those tickets in a heartbeat?"_

"_Well…yeah."_

"_I dunno Carrie."_

"_Please…you got connections…please?"_

_Mel looked at Carrie with utter disbelief._

"_You think that because I'm government respected that I'll help you without knowing why?"_

"_You wanna know why? Because that kid deserves the best. He told me that he's always wanted to go to Italy and damn it if I can give it to him, then I will!"_

_Mel looked at Carrie and nodded. _

"_Fine. Just don't disappoint me Carrie."_

"_I won't."_

_Mel nodded and walked over to her laptop that sat on the kitchen table. She typed in her password to activate the use of the computer and logged in. She was told that she had 4 unread messages in her inbox, all of which were from work. New assignments were waiting for her later that day. She didn't open them, but could tell what they were due to the codes under the subject column. Carrie hovered over Mel's shoulder and watched as she worked her magic._

"_When do you want them for?"_

"_ASAP."_

"_This evening, 9:52?"_

"_Perfect."_

_Mel purchased and reserved the 2 seats for a direct flight from Tree Hill to Rome. She printed the receipt. Carrie went to grab it, but Mel swiped it before Carrie could get a hold of it._

"_I'll hold onto this…my credit card after all…" Carrie smirked and shrugged._

"_Okay Jamie! Let's go!"_

_Jamie ran to Carrie and she took his tiny hand. Mel looked at Jamie and he looked at her as Carrie walked the both of them out of the apartment. In the one glance where Jamie looked back, was a cry for help. Not many could see it, seeing as how he had the same look as many adopted kids would have, but when one has been in Mel's line of work for an excessive period of time, that look was almost __**too**__ familiar._

_End Flashback_

Melanie had lay on the couch rubbing her temples, trying to figure out what exactly she had seen in Jamie. Sure, he was afraid, but the question that Melanie was trying to answer was why? **Why did Jamie look like he did? Why was he silently crying for help? **Mel shook her head violently. **Maybe you're just being over analytical.** Mel sighed and went to take a shower. When she had finished her shower, she prepared herself for work. She made her way over to her laptop and opened up her inbox. She clicked on the first message and deleted it. It was just a reminder of stupid functions that she had to attend to. She opened the next two and they were the same thing; stupid reminders. She clicked on the final one and expected it to be the same as the previous 3, but it wasn't. Her boss had put her on a new assignment. Mel instantly became excited. She scrolled down to the info portion of the e-mail. It read:

**Missing Child  
James Lucas Scott  
4 years & 7 months  
Missing Since: Last Tuesday  
No Suspects!**

Melanie wondered what could be so important about this case. She scrolled further for more info.

_James "Jamie" Scott was last seen on March 18 of this year at the wedding of his uncle, Lucas Scott. Parents of the child are Nathan Scott and Haley James-Scott. Parents are concerned the child's abduction may have something to do with Nathan Scott's father, Dan Scott who was released from the local jail last week. He had confessed to 2__nd__ degree murder approximately 5 years ago for the murder of his older brother, Keith Scott, No further info is known about the abduction. Below is a photo of the missing child._

Mel scrolled further down the page and when her eyes rested on the picture of the child and Mel's eyes widened. She swallowed the lump in her throat. The face of the child was so familiar. Blue eyes stared back at her and she examined the young boy's features This child looked identical to her "nephew." The only difference was that this child that she was staring at had sandy blonde hair and in his expression lay happiness, not fear. Mel was now in pain. The child in the picture was her "nephew" and the one to blame for all of this was her older sister.

232323

_I love you more than I should  
So much more than is good for me  
More than is good  
I am falling  
Say my name  
And I lie in the sound_

Haley listened to the soft music playing on the stereo throughout the house. Today was the first time that she hadn't cried since her son went missing. She had left him in Peyton's care for the day and before she knew it, he was gone…just like that. Brooke had been searching for Jamie day and night; 24/7 and hadn't found a trace of him anywhere. Haley lay on Jamie's bed, curled into a ball and grabbed onto his pillow. It smelled like him. She found it hard to breathe and before she knew it, her tears were falling again. She looked up and saw the framed photo of the 3 of them, her, Nathan and Jamie, on his night table. The 3 of them were sitting on a bench. Jamie had a face full of chocolate ice cream and his face was scrunched in disgust because if one were looking at the picture, they would see that Jamie was witnessing Nathan and Haley in a light lip-lock. Haley grabbed the frame and gently ran her hand over it. That was a happy time.

_Everybody thinks you're well  
Everybody thinks of me  
Watching it fall apart  
Falling under your spell  
But, you're fooling yourself  
You're fooling yourself_

Haley had to stop thinking about Jamie and she had tried to believe that he was okay. However, given the history of her luck for the past week or so, she had no reason to believe that her son was safe; especially if he was in the hands of Dan Scott. Haley found herself staring at the photo of the 3 of them. Her eyes wandered to her and Nathan. They were in a lip lock and both had a smile on their faces. Her mind wandered off to another time when a similar moment had occurred. Before any of this happened, before her failed marriage and before the idea of marriage had even presented itself.

_Flashback_

_Nathan and Haley were back in high school, sitting on a bench, out on the quad. Nathan wanted to speak to her._

"_I'm trying to apologize…for dragging you out of class for the past few days-"_

"_-Oh Nathan, I had fun…"_

"_And you got an F on your exam." Haley looked at Nathan defeated._

"_Well so what? I make my own choices and I choose to be with you."_

"_That's the problem. I love being with you, but the real Haley…the one that I got all crushed out on? I'd hate to see anything happen to you. I like __**you**__. And I like the fact that someone like you sees something in someone like me."_

_Haley nodded. "Somebody like me or me?"_

_Nathan smirked. "You already know the answer to that…"_

_He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. Both of them had smiles on their face and those smiles remained as their lips touched._

_End Flashback_

Haley shook herself out of the memory that seemed to have happened so long ago. Long ago when she was certain that the events that had recently taken place would never happen to her. Her life had become a joke to pain and it would literally laugh at her and pick on her. It wouldn't leave her alone. She tried to fight it, but doing so was impossible. She was still scrunched into a ball, as if she was trying to protect her heart. She held the frame and brought it to her chest. The tears continued to fall and the sobs increased in volume with every breath she took.

NS&HJS

Nathan unlocked the door to the once happy household. He entered and dropped his keys on the kitchen counter. He entered through the back door. He locked it and sighed. He could hear soft music playing throughout the house.

_Sidewalks  
Running away from the streets we knew  
Sidewalks  
Like the time we thought was made for you_

He took a seat on one of the bar stools near the island and buried his head in his hand. The tears were coming and he knew it. He hated his life right now. He lost the 2 most important things in his life, his wife and son. **This is what I get huh? This is what I get for being honest? **A moment flashed in his mind. He was forced to live a memory that he would gladly switch for right now.

_Flashback_

_Haley had just returned home from the hospital after being hit by Daunte as payment for winning the state championships. He told Haley that the accident was his entire fault, that he was the reason for her being bedridden. He told her and she left. He went to Karen's afterward and convinced her to come home, and she did. The two of them sat on their bed and Nathan was making Haley comfortable. She grazed his muscular arm with her slender fingers. He looked at her and she gave him a smile…he loved that smile._

"_Now I know why they call it __**true love**__."_

_Nathan retaliated her statement in the only way he knew how. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers and latched them together for a kiss describing true love._

_End Flashback_

Nathan was brought out of his happy memory when he heard sobs echoing through the house. He stood from his spot and ran upstairs and followed the sobs to his son's bedroom. He stopped when he saw the love of his life. Her back was to him as she lay in the fetal position. He wiped any tears that fell from his face. He had to stay strong for her and be there for her, even if she didn't want to be near him. Despite what she said, she needed him right now and they both knew it and they both knew that he needed her.

_Oh, don't lose your head  
Cuz none of us were angels  
And you know I love you  
Yeah_

Nathan took a deep breath and entered his son's room. He looked around and saw his son's sanctuary, where he played, where he forgot all of his troubles. Nathan sighed silently, missing his son and his wife. He carefully made his way over to the bed and was hesitant to lay beside Haley. **The heart wants what it wants.** He sat on the bed and put his left hand on her shoulder, but she only continued to cry. He swung his legs onto the bed and enveloped Haley into his arms. He was spooning her and he sighed in relief when she didn't move out of his grasp. Nathan pulled Haley closer to him and his worst fear happened. She was shifting under his arms. He lightened his grip on her and she turned to face him and snuggled into his chest. He sighed in relief. 

Nathan wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and the hair on his neck stood as her head came into contact with his firm chest. She draped her left arm across his waist and hugged him. Their legs were intertwined and he looked at her. She was tired and her face was tear-stained. Her eyes closed and soon she was asleep. Cautiously, Nathan placed a lingering kiss on her temple. As soon as his lips left her head, she snuggled closer to him and soon, he too, fell asleep.

232323

It was 4:07 PM and Mel was waiting for Carrie. She heard a knock on her door and went to answer it. She opened and there was Carrie and Jamie. Mel had to make sure that her "nephew" was the missing child of Nathan and Haley Scott. The two in the doorway entered the apartment. Jamie played PS3 while Mel ushered Carrie to her bedroom to speak with her.

"Okay, I'm gonna make this quick because I have an appointment at 6:00…I got an e-mail today from work for a new assignment and it was of a missing child. That child was Jamie."

"No…it couldn't have been."

"Carrie…did you kidnap him?"

"Wh-"

"-Tell me! I've had a long day and I'm not up for your bullshit…tell me the truth!"

"I didn't."

"Really?" Silence.

"Carrie, you will _not_ get away with this. Just tell me…did you abduct this child? The kid had blue eyes and sandy blonde hair…"

"Jamie's hair is black."

"We live in the 21st century Carrie…we DO have hair dye." Silence.

"I have to go to the bathroom." After Carrie entered the bathroom, Mel exited her room and walked over to where Jamie sat. He was playing NBA Live, no paying attention to the game.

"Can I ask you some questions?" He nodded.

"What's your real name?"

"J-James Lucas S-Scott."

"You don't have to be afraid…are you 4?" He nodded. "What's your daddy's name?"

"Nathan Scott."

"And your mommy's?" He didn't speak. Mel sighed.

"You have to tell me Jamie."

"Nanny Carrie said that she's my mama now because my real mama doesn't love me anymore…"

Mel shook her head repulsed. "Your real mommy loves you a lot. She's crying right now because she can't find you." Jamie sat in silence. "Can you tell me your mommy's name?"

"I'm his mommy." Mel turned and saw Carrie behind her giving her a death glare. Carrie marched over to Jamie and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from the couch. "Who do you think you are? Asking a child questions like that? You'll confuse him."

"I think you're the one who's confused. This is _not_ your child. He belongs to someone and there are people suffering because of what you've done. People are taking blame for your actions Carrie. His parents are TORN! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS…"

"And what are you gonna do Mel? Turn me in?" Mel glared at Carrie. Could she betray her sister? Carrie smirked evilly.

"See Mel? I'm not worried. You never _did_ have a backbone. At least when I want something I go for it…" Melanie ignored Carrie.

"Jamie…I'm going to see your parents. Do you want me to take you home to them?"

"She's lying Jamie. Aunt Melanie is a bad person…she doesn't know daddy."

After that, Jamie and Carrie left. When the door closed, Mel reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device. She pressed a button and then pressed another…it played back. _**You never did have a backbone…**_ Mel pressed another button, stopping it.

"We'll see about that."

232323

Nathan woke up. He lay in the same position that he had fallen into. He looked at Haley. She was still there leaning into his chest. She made him the happiest man alive and he couldn't help but feel guilty for his stupid mistakes. He was never attracted to Carrie in anyway, but yet he still made the one he loves believe otherwise. Nathan had become so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the doorbell. It woke up Haley. Not a word was exchanged. The two of them descended the stairs and answered the door. The two people in the doorway and flashed their police badges and they let them in the house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I'm Officer Walters and this is Officer Hernandez. We have some questions about your son's case."

The 4 of them went to the kitchen. Haley and Nathan in front of the police and Nathan slipped his hand into Haley's. He missed her like crazy and she missed him as well. They pulled the chairs out and took a seat. Walters spoke.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott we're going to try and make this as brief as we possibly can because we are aware that there is no way that this is easy for you. You've stated that the child's grandfather, Dan Scott, is a possible suspect due to the fact that he has committed a few crimes, the primary being murdering his brother Keith. Are there any other reasons to believe that he did abduct your son?"

Haley and Nathan gazed at each other and he could see the tears reforming in Haley's eyes. **Stay strong Nathan. Be there for her.** Nathan grabbed Haley's hand again to comfort her and he traced small circles on her knuckles to calm her down. He turned to the officer who questioned him.

"We kept Jamie away from Dan to protect Jamie from him. We didn't want our son to be exposed to Dan because Dan has this thing where he likes t control people and turn them into the worst form of themselves. We figured that because we kept Jamie from him, he would want to get to him to keep him away from us like we did. Dan lives in an eye-for-an-eye world."

Walters nodded and looked at Nathan. All they wanted was for Jamie to be placed in their arms. Walters sighed.

"Are you certain that Dan Scott is the _only_ possible suspect?" Nathan and Haley nodded. "There was no one else close to the child that may have been able to persuade him in anyway? No teacher, family friend, Nanny?"

Haley's face went from sad to worried in a split second. Her eyes widened and realized that Carrie may be a suspect in all of this. "Carrie…Carrie was Jamie's nanny. I fired her after…"

Haley froze and tears began to form again. Anger overtook her body and the hand that Nathan held on to was pulled from his grasp. Walters perked up at the mention of another possible suspect.

"Yes? Go on." Haley looked at Walters, who looked at Hernandez. "Mike? Call my travel agent, ask her for information about 2 tickets that I purchased for a flight this evening at 9:52, a direct flight to Rome, Italy. After that, call the chief and tell him to get backup and cover the gate." Mike Hernandez looked at Melanie. He was confused.

"Why?"

"Just do it…trust me on this one." Mike nodded and left the kitchen with his cell phone in tow. Mel turned her attention to the couple in front of her who looked on at her in confusion. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes and became nervous. **I have to tell them. I cannot not tell them.**

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, this doesn't seem…this isn't the easiest thing for me to do or say. There are a lot of confusing and difficult cases in my line of work. I'm forced to do things that I would almost never do and I've had many cases like yours passed and thrown onto me. This case however, is among the most difficult to accept."

Haley stared at Melanie. "Why?"

"Because the outcome of this case isn't good for me, either way. I make my own decisions and I hope that the choice that I make today doesn't affect me negatively."

"What are you saying?" Nathan was worried and Mel looked at the 2 of them.

"I have some info about your son that you'd want to know. I didn't tell you right away because I had to certain. Before I tell you this, you have to tell me the full name of your nanny."

"Carrie Walters." Melanie stared blankly at them.

"You've just confirmed my fears." Nathan and Haley were paying attention. They watched as Melanie whipped out a small device and Mel's heart bet rapidly in her chest. She lay the small device on the table and she pressed the play button. "This may be disturbing to both of you. All I ask is that you hold any questions that you may have until _after_ you hear this okay?"

Nathan and Haley nodded. The 3 of them listened as Carrie's voice filled the room. _**I have to go to the bathroom.**_ Footsteps were then heard. Within a minute Jamie's sweet voice could be heard and what he said almost made Haley vomit. _**Nanny Carrie said that she's my mama now because my real mommy doesn't love me anymore.**_Nathan wrapped a comforting arm around Haley, but she removed his arm. They continued to listen. _**His parents are TORN. YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS… **_ _**What are you gonna do? Turn me in? **_Melanie stopped the recorder and looked at Nathan and Haley. She figured that they had had enough. Melanie looked at them.

"Wh- How?"

"Like I said…I had to be certain…Carrie's my older sister and she's not in her right frame of mind. She came to me and asked for a favour and that favour was for 2 tickets to Rome…for her and her son. That flight leaves at 9:52 tonight ad I guarantee that your son and Carrie will be on that flight. Now, if you wish to be present, there are a few precautions that must be taken and rules to be followed. Also, this may be shocking but Carrie dyed Jamie's hair…to raven black."

Haley looked at Nathan with hatred. She excused herself and headed upstairs. Nathan stared after her and told Mel to wait for them while he spoke to Haley. They would accompany them to the airport and bring his son back home safely. Nathan headed upstairs and went Jamie's room only to find Haley in their room sitting on their bed. She was in tears. He walked in.

"Are you proud of your whore's accomplishments?"

"There wasn't _anything_ going on between Carrie and I."

"Right…and I _didn't _walk in on the two of you naked in our bathroom right?"

"I swear that, that was nothing. I already told you that she had a crush and she thought that I felt the same, but I didn't and still don't. I said it once and I'll say it again as many times as it takes and more. I want _you_ and no one else. I want _you_ and only _you_. And that's how it will always be…always and forever."

"I-…I don't wanna get into this right now Nathan okay? My focus is on Jamie and that the police know where he is."

"Can we at least talk after all of this?"

"Fine." Nathan sighed in relief. They left and went towards the airport.

232323

Carrie and Jamie made their way through the terminal. They were headed for security.

"Jamie? Are you okay? You've been quiet all day."

"I miss daddy…and mommy. My _real _mommy."

"I'm your mommy."

"No! You're nanny Carrie." Carrie was hurt and she squeezed his hand tighter and they walked past security. Carrie stuck sunglasses on Jamie to fool the security guards. The two of them arrived at the gate and sat, waiting for their group to be called. Carrie had gotten Jamie a phony passport, complete with his new look and new name; James Walters. The two of them just sat there. Carrie believed that she was making a clean escape and Jamie, all he could think about was how much he missed his parents and how he hoped that they would find him.

232323

Haley and Nathan sat in the undercover police car. Haley thought about Jamie and wondered if he was safe. Nathan had the same thoughts as Haley, but with one extra thought, his wife. She had served him, but he hadn't signed the papers. He was going to get her back, even if it killed him. Melanie looked behind her at the broken couple. She knew little about them, but by judging of how they sat, she could tell that they needed each other. Nathan would always try to be close to Haley, she would give in, but suddenly realize that it was Nathan near her and push him away. Mel hoped that reuniting these two with their son would bring Nathan and Haley back together again. They arrived at the airport and the 4 of them entered with haste. The passed the check-in and were allowed through the first part of security. Mike and Mel flashed their badges and were allowed through. Many of the guards tried to stop them as Nathan and Haley were between them. It would take several minutes for Mel and/or Mike to explain the situation the 4 of them were in to various security guards. At one point, the final security check-point. Mel decided to go alone.

"You two have to stay here. The final security point is up ahead and to have to get you through without a boarding pass and to explain everything to one more security guard will take too long and it's pointless. So please, stay here with Mike and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Nathan and Haley went to protest, but Melanie was already gone. Mel whipped past security and ran as quickly as she could to the gate. She arrived there and immediately her heart dropped. Her stomach tied into knots and she caught her breath. An airport stewardess stood outside of the gateway, alone. Mel ran to her.

"Has it left?"

"I'm afraid so."

"It's airborne?" Silence. "Bring it back!"

"I can't do that."

"You don't understand. If that plane isn't airborne you need to call the captain and him or her to bring it back because there is a fugitive on that plane."

"It's airborne ma'am."

"Officer…" Mel flashed her badge.

"I'm sorry."

Mel sighed. "Could you please get me 4 tickets on the next possible flight to Rome, Italy?"

232323

Mel was on her phone. Nathan and Haley sat with Mike who was on his laptop getting as much info as he could and e-mailing stuff to the chief. Nathan and Haley were pretty much dead tired and worried.

"NO OKAY! There was supposed to be cops here…I don't care! _OBVIOUSLY_ if I didn't think that this was it, I wouldn't have required back-up!...Contact the airport and send them that photo of Carrie Walters that Mike sent to you. Have people follow her and locate her in the city: hotel and room number. DO NOT bust her as soon as she's spotted…………………brilliant…Yes, don't bust her. We don't want a scene in Fumicino…okay. Bye."

Mel sighed and sat beside Nathan. Mike had escorted Haley to the restrooms. Mel looked at Nathan and noticed how broken up he was. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Carrie…she's…I'm sorry for what she's done to the two of you…and your son. You seem to really love Haley."

"I do…more than anything. I just hope that she knows that and comes back to me. I don't care if it happens tomorrow or when I'm dead. I would, I will welcome her with open arms. She's everything to me. She saved my life and I owe her everything for that. Before I knew her, I was headed for nowhere fast and then, because I wanted to mess up my brother's life, I asked her to tutor me. I wanted to get her to want me and she'd have me…then I'd drop her. I know, I was horrible, but I wanted to mess with his head. Anyways, before I knew it, my plan backfired. I was falling for her and I changed my ways. I was no longer an asshole and then she agreed to be with me and that was the best day of my life. Actually, the day she agreed to marry me was. I knew in the moment I asked her, I didn't want to be away from her. I was careful in everything I did because I didn't wanna mess up because I knew that she wouldn't be there anymore. I love her more than life itself and every day that passes by, it grows. The first time I was without her, I almost killed myself. I would pretend that she was beside me when I couldn't sleep and when I did sleep, she was there. I guess that's why I wanted eternal sleep…no pain. And now, these past few weeks, I've been doing the same thing. Today was the first time that I slept well because she was beside me."

Melanie looked up and saw Haley looking at her and Nathan. Haley had overheard their conversation, little to Nathan's knowledge. _**First time I was without her, I almost killed myself.**_ More tears fell from Haley's eyes. Mel noticed Haley listening and hated her sister for destroying this family.

232323

Carrie and Jamie's plane landed and they exited towards baggage claim. Jamie's hand was in Carrie's. He wanted to be away from her and with his parents. **I'm sorry mama…my real mama. I didn't mean it when I said I wished Nanny Carrie was my mama.** Carrie took the luggage off of the conveyor belt. She looked at Jamie and smiled, but he was sad. She looked behind Jamie and saw a handsome looking man holding a sign with their names on it. She was confused and walked over to him. He flashed a sexy grin.

"Uh, tu sei…Carrie?" Carrie nodded and smirked at his accent. "Questo e per te…uh, for you." He handed her an envelope and it read:

_Carrie,  
Sorry about yesterday. You're right, I wouldn't say anything. I hired the driver to take you wherever you need to go. You're my sister and I can't rat you out._

_Love Mel  
P.S The driver's name is Marcello. Have fun! ;)_

Carrie and Jamie followed Marcello to the limo that awaited them. Marcello loaded the bags into the trunk and opened the car door for Carrie and Jamie. He then went to his seat and began to drive.

"Dove vai? Where do you go?" Carrie grinned,

232323

Carrie and Jamie arrived to their hotel. They were about to exit when Marcello's phone went off. He asked them to wait a moment.

"Pronto…si certo. Ritorno forse fra un hora?...sta con lei……gia arrivato?...Allora dico dove e dico se lei vuole l'aiuto………okay. Va bene. Ciao, ciao…che?...Si, lo so. HO GIA SENTITO…si, ciao."

Marcelo apologized and stepped out of the car. He ran into the hotel, while Carrie got the bags out of the trunk. Carrie could see Marcello through the doors of the hotel and he slipped the front desk something, a few euros. She wondered what was going on and soon he came back out. 

"My English is not good, but I try…I tell front desk to be nice to you…" He winked and she blushed. Marcello nodded to the one sitting behind the front desk. Carrie made her way to the front desk. She got her key and her and Jamie headed for their room. They entered and she was flabbergasted. The room was beautiful and massive. She put down the bags and Jamie walked by her to go to the bed. He lay down and turned his face away from Carrie. He cried silently, wishing that his parents would come and get him.

232323

Mike, Mel, Nathan, Haley and about 100 undercover Italian police officers entered the hotel. Mel made herself known to one at the front desk. She flashed her badge and the other nodded. She was told the room number and floor. Nathan and Haley sat on the couch in the lobby and Mel walked over to them. She noticed their intertwined hands. Haley squeezed Nathan's hand and he suddenly felt a little happier. He tried not to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it.

"Okay. You 2 stay here, otherwise you'll be in danger. I promise you she won't get away. We have cops everywhere."

"No, we're coming with you."

"Mrs. Scott, it could be dangerous."

"I don't care! I haven't been able to hold my son, tell him good night and say that I love him and it's all because of that…**whore** took him from me."

"It's dangerous."

"She said we're going with you and that's that!" Mel nodded.

"Fine…BUT you 2 do what I say when I say it. If I tell you to wait or keep quiet, you do it. Got it?" They nodded. "Mike? You're responsible for these 2. Let's go."

The 4 of them entered the elevator and rode it to their destination. When it came to a halt, the doors opened and they were greeted by 2 of the undercover officers. They exited the elevator and Nathan, Haley and Mike followed Melanie. She headed right and wore a look of determination. She made another right and stopped moving. She faced Haley and Nathan.

"Okay this is as far as you two can go, otherwise she'll be suspicious. She cannot see either of you. I have to do this alone if you want Jamie back safely." They nodded and watched as she took off down the hallway to Carrie's room, 214. She looked back to where she left Nathan and Haley, they were hidden. She knocked on the door and sure enough, Carrie answered it.

"What? How?"

"Connections…remember Carrie? I assume you got my apology?"

"Yeah, thanks." Carrie let Melanie in the room. Mel saw Jamie asleep on one of the two beds that occupied the room. Mel sighed and could feel Carrie standing behind her gazing at her. Mel put her hand in her pocket and her hand rested on the small handgun in her pocket. She turned to face Carrie, who wore a victorious grin. Mel walked past Carrie who was looking at Jamie's sleeping form. Mel stood behind Carrie and breathed on her neck. Carrie felt the metal pressed hard against her spinal cord. The smirk fell from her face.

"Wake him up." Carrie didn't budge. "Wake him up!"

"Or what?"

"There are about 80 or 90 cops in this place. A few are at each entrance and exit, so don't try to escape and that's including windows. As well, the boy's _rightful_ parents are here. If you give me a hard time, I will not hesitate to call for back up. We can do this the easy or hard way. You can wake him up and come quietly or refuse to do what I say and end up with harsher punishment, severe consequences and quite possibly a few bruises."

"Traitor."

"I thought I had no backbone. Now I'm a traitor? Make up your mind Carrie…" Silence. "Wake him up so he can go home."

"He _is _home. I deserve him."

"No, you don't. His parents deserve him and he should be with them. Wake him up so he can be where he belongs." Carrie walked towards the bed. Mel hit a signal on her phone telling Mike to escort Nathan and Haley to the room. Mel watched Carrie shake Jamie to wake him up. He saw Mel behind Carrie when he woke up. Jamie scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Jamie why don't you go to the bathroom while I speak with aunt Mel?" Jamie nodded and hid himself in the bathroom. Afterwards, Carrie walked up to Melanie and slapped her across the face. "Who do you think you are? He's staying with me."

"He's _not_ your child."

"He's staying with me."

"Don't do things the hard way."

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Mel kept her gun pointed at Carrie and went to unlock the door. On the other side stood Mike, Nathan and Haley. Mike stood in front to protect them. Haley looked at Carrie with pure hatred. Carrie saw Nathan and smirked in his direction. He shot a glare of hatred as well. He stood behind Haley, his hand on her shoulder, giving her support.

"Miss me already Nathan?" Haley snapped.

"Back off Carrie. JAMIE?"

"JAMIE?"

"He's not here."

"Yes he is…Carrie stop lying through your psychotic teeth."

"JAMIE?"

"MAMA?" Haley and Nathan's heads shot towards the bathroom. "DADDY?" Nathan went toward the bathroom door and tried to open it.

"Open the door Jamie."

"It's stuck daddy." Haley looked at Carrie who Melanie had at gunpoint. Haley walked over to Carrie who was smirking. Nathan ad Mike stood by the bathroom door. Haley's expression of hatred hadn't ceased to exist. When Haley was close enough to Carrie, she slapped her across the face. Carrie smirked and gave her a small giggle. Haley became even more frustrated and launched herself at Carrie, knocking them both to the floor. Haley was on top of Carrie and she threw punch after punch until she saw Carrie's lip begin to bleed. Soon, Carrie's nose was bleeding too. Carrie broke free from Haley and punched Haley in the cheek. Nathan became worried and rushed to Haley's side, prying Carrie off of Haley and threw her across the room. Carrie's back banged against the wall and hit her hit. She fell to the floor, weak. Nathan held Haley in his arms and placed soothing kisses on her temple, trying to calm her down, but Haley tried to escape from his grasp to get back to Carrie for round 2. Carrie lay on the floor laughing.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? YOU DESTRYOED MY FAMILY! ARE YOU HAPPY ABOUT THAT?"

"Nathan was the on who kissed me and said he missed me when I got in the shower with him." Nathan was sick of her bullshit.

"YOU KISSED ME! Stop this Carrie! And when you kissed me I did _not_ kiss back. When you got into the shower, I thought it was Haley because I had gotten off the phone with her moments before. I love Haley and _only Haley_. She's the only woman I'll **ever** love."

"Mike…" Mel called him and shifted her head to the side to keep him on Carrie. He did so and Mel ran to Nathan's aid to help break the bathroom door open.

"JAMIE? MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR." They heard the shuffling of feet and Mel and Nathan rammed the door. It didn't budge. They looked at each other and went to the opposite side of the room to get more speed. They ran in sync and rammed the door, which broke open and freed the young one.

"DADDY!" Jamie ran to Nathan who was in tears and he picked him up. He brought Jamie to Haley who had already run to them and Nathan transferred Jamie from his arms to Haley's. She cried and placed kisses on his head. Nathan hugged both of them. The three of them fell to the floor to their knees and embraced in each other. Carrie went to move towards them, but Mel and Mike stopped her by cuffing her wrist tightly. She heard the click and felt the metal. Soon, both wrists were clasped together.

"Carrie Walters, you are under arrest for the abduction of James Lucas **Scott**. You have the right to remain silent and the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you."

Jamie had finally been reunited with his family. Jamie noticed the tears on Haley's face. "Why are you crying mama?" He called her mama.

"I-I'm just happy that you're okay. I love you so much."

"Nanny Carrie said you didn't love me anymore."

"She was lying buddy. Your mom loves you more than anyone."

"More than my own life."

"How much is that? This much?" He stretched his arms as wide as he could.

"Much more."

"Wow." Haley smiled for the first time in 3 weeks.

Carrie passed by them and stopped when she came face-to-face with Jamie. She gazed down at him.

"You're a bad person nanny Carrie. I HATE YOU! …and I love my **real** mama."

232323

Nathan had Jamie on his hip while Haley sat in the lobby. Melanie noticed Haley sitting alone and walked over to her. She sat beside her and sighed. She noticed Haley watching Nathan.

"He's waiting for you." Haley looked at Mel. 

"What?"

"Nathan…he's waiting for you. He never had feelings for Carrie."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He told me and Carrie's a psycho…I would know I lived with her for 18 years. She wanted Jamie and messing up the marriage was part of the plan so you'd be distracted. Carrie was always the 'go get 'em' type. She went for what she wanted even if she knew that it was impossible. I spoke to Nathan and you should've heard what he said about you…what was my favourite part? Oh yeah… _I knew in the moment I asked her, I didn't want to be away from her. I was careful in everything I did because I didn't wanna mess up because I knew that she wouldn't be there anymore. I love her more than life itself and every day that passes by, it grows. The first time I was without her, I almost killed myself. I would pretend that she was beside me when I couldn't sleep and when I did sleep, she was there. I guess that's why I wanted eternal sleep…no pain. _Give Nathan another chance, In the past 24 hours that I was with you two, I could see that you 2 give each other love unconditionally and that your love is undeniable."

232323

Nathan and Haley drove in Tree Hill into a familiar neighbourhhod. It had been a few days since they'd return from Italy. Jamie was with Lucas and Nathan had seen this as the perfect opportunity for him and Haley to talk. Nathan made a right turn into a familiar street and pulled into a familiar driveway.

"What are we doing here?"

"Figured you could use a happy memory when all I've given you are bad ones in the past 5 months."

"How?" She pointed to the house.

"I bought it…not too long ago. This was home to you once." He noticed a small tear fall from her face. "C'mon." He turned off the car and ran to Haley's door to open it for her to let her out. He directed Haley to one spot. He grabbed a key out of his front pocket. "Stay here, count to 20 and then go into the house. My only advice is to follow the instructions." He ran into the house. Haley counted, confused.

"3, 2, 1." She walked into the house. It was the exact same way that she remembered it. She saw small, silver Hershey chocolate kisses on the floor. There was a trail of them leading upstairs. At the beginning of the trail, was a small sign that read "follow us." She obeyed the instructions and followed the trail of chocolates, which led her into the upstairs bathroom. The trail continued into the shower. She pulled back the shower curtain and stepped into it and noticed the flowers. A few hundred of the little purple flowers from their wedding day showered her presence. She noticed a small envelope with her name on it on the shower caddy. She pulled it off and opened it. She saw Nathan's handwriting flashing back at her.

_Now that I've showered you in your favourite flower and kissed the floor you walk on, meet me in your old room…_

She ran out of the bathroom and headed for her old bedroom. She swallowed the lump in her throat, the door was closed. She opened in gently and there was Nathan sitting on her bed with a single purple flower. He stared at her and she stared back. She walked to him and he feared what she might do. To his surprise and delight, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He returned the hug and kissed her temple.

"You didn't sign the papers."

"What?"

"The divorce papers."

"You didn't sign the annulment 6 years ago."

"Because I loved you."

"And I love you…still do, always will. Anything that you wanna ask me, I'll answer it, truthfully. I swear…"

"Fine. Why?"

"Why?"

"Why?…To everything." He sat them down.

"The truth? I was afraid I'd lose you."

"You were running that risk either way. And if you'd have told me right away, things would have been different. We would've gotten rid of her sooner and a lot of this could have been avoided."

"I know. I was an idiot and stupid. I made a lot of mistake Haley and not a single day passes by when I don't regret not telling you everything. I hate myself for letting you believe that I was in love with anyone other than you. I let it get too far and I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss you when you were gone. And when you were there, you'd be gone before I woke up. I never loved anyone else, but you. I figure this is my punishment for putting you through hell all these months. I haven't found words or rather, words haven't been invented to describe what you mean to me or how much I love you. I will _never_ sign those papers. I cannot lose you now when we've come so far and because you're the air that I breathe. Without you, I'm a poor excuse for a human being…you're right. I should have said something earlier on, but fear got the best of me."

"Nathan, you _have_ to tell me this. We've been through this enough times to know what to do. I can't keep doing this all the time. I can't keep correcting this."

"You won't…you don't have to. I'll do it. I still mean what I said Haley from the day I asked you to be my wife…except one slight change…I told you that I could love you forever. But now, I'm saying that I **will** love you forever and if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise to spend the rest of my life and beyond making you as happy as you can get. Anything that happens, I'll tell you right away." Nathan stood from his spot and grabbed Haley's left hand. She still wore her wedding ring. Nathan bent down on one knee on front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm on bended knee, begging. I love you so much that it hurts…it hurts when I'm not with you. I dunno what more I can say to you to try to explain to you how I feel."

"Nathan-"

"Please…I'm lost without you."

"Get up." He did as he was told. "You hurt me…and…you promised that you wouldn't. I'm sorry Nathan. I-…I can't do this anymore."

"No, NO! HALEY I WOULD NEVER WANT TO HURT YOU! NEVER!" Haley arose from her spot to leave and Nathan was quick to stop her. He grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Let go of me Nathan."

"No."

"Nathan, let go!"

"NO! Please don't ask me to do the impossible. I need you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do, you more than anything. Haley…" He pulled her towards him and as soon as she was close enough, he crashed his lips onto hers. She tried to pull away, but her heart wouldn't have it. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him, as close as humanly possible. He could feel her kissing him back and he heard her moan against his mouth. The hand that was on her wrist made its way to the crook of her neck. He felt her fragile, yet beautiful hands grab onto the back of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Nathan felt Haley's tongue against his top lip. _**She remembers.**_ Nathan's hand crept around Haley's neck, pulling her head closer to him. Air was becoming an issue, and both knew it. Haley broke away from him. Her eyes were still closed, little to her knowledge, so were Nathan's. Their foreheads were touching each other. Haley's arms were still around Nathan's neck and Nathan's hands still resided on Haley's lower back and neck. "I love you Haley and I'll never let you go."

Haley opened her eyes and saw Nathan staring at her. His eyes were still closed, but they shot open. He could feel her gaze on him. She let go of him and shook her head. She turned and headed for the door. _**No!**_ Nathan ran to shut the door as he saw Haley open it to leave. "You can't go."

"Nathan…"

"Why can't we be together?"

"You **hurt** me Nathan."

"I know that, but how many times do I have apologize? What do I have to do for us to be together? I'll do it…whatever it is."

"I have to learn to trust you Nathan. I gave you my heart to protect and you let someone come and beat it to a pulp."

"No…"

"I love you Nathan, but I dunno if that's enough."

"Haley…"

"I'm sorry."

"STOP SAYING THAT! Just STOP! You once told me that you gave me your heart and if that wasn't enough for me then you weren't enough for me. What you don't know that the fact that you would give me your heart was more than enough and now I'm here telling you that I'm willing to do **anything**…**ANYTHING** just to hear you say that you'll be with me and if you would be with me, I would hold you tightly. I would be the one you _always_ run to first. I will do whatever you want me to do to have you trust me again. But, trust me when I say I will **always **be there for you. I will **always** protect you. _**Always and forever.**_"

Haley sighed and she stared at Nathan. She could feel her heart melt and the tears form behind her brown eyes. She exhaled.

"Fine…"

"What?" He was confused.

"I'll try…"

"Yeah?" She nodded. He grabbed her and kissed her softly. She broke it abrubtly before it became heated.

"But, from now on, as soon as something happens, you tell me. Got it?" Nathan nodded his head quickly. "Okay."

"You just made me the happiest man on earth…I love you, you know that?"

"You better…"

Nathan smirked and sighed. He felt as if a heavy burden was lifted from him. He took Haley's waist and wrapped his arms comfortably around her waist. He arms, instinctively, wrapped around his neck. They leaned their foreheads against each other's. Then Haley did something that had caught Nathan off guard. He felt Haley's lips fall fiercely onto his and she was forcing him backwards, towards the bed.

"I missed you." Nathan smiled at her statement.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." The two of them tumbled onto the bed. Haley was discarding her shirt leaving her in her bra. He lifted Nathan's shirt off, pulling it above his head. He let her take control because he feared that if he had done anything, she would find it to be forceful. Their lips finally found each other once again. For the first time in over 2 months, Nathan was one with the love of his life. Sure, they had a long road ahead of them but he knew one thing that was for sure and certain; he loved her _**more than anyone**_ and it would remain that way, _always and forever_. _**Eternity would never be enough**_ for Nathan.

"I love you Nathan…"

_The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined as I'm running to you.    
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do.    
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together.    
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever.    
As I round your corner, I am nervous that you won't be my lover.    
Knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover.    
Answer the door with your innocent face.   
Would you like to leave this human race tonight?  _

_Eternity will never be enough for me.    
And eternally will live our infallible love._

232323

WOW….that was long. Okay so a few things…the whole Hershey kiss and shower of flowers…I read that somewhere I thought it was cute and cheesy so I decided to use it…as well songs used are (in order of appearance):

Lie in the Sound – Trespassers William  
Re-offender – Travis  
Sidewalks – Story of the Year  
Speeding Cars – Imogen Heap  
This is for Keeps – Spill Canvas 


End file.
